reveal?
by micar
Summary: Summary: lucy was keeping a secret from her friends and some of them knew about it. What will happen next? please r
1. Chapter 1

reveal

Summary: lucy was keeping a secret from her friends and some of them knew about it. What will happen next?

I DO NOT WON FAIRY TAIL. SIR HIRO MASHIMA DOES.

Prologue

Lucy was feeling a little down even when they were at school. Lucy somehow remembers her past again that gives her the very saddest memory. Even her friends can't comfort her. Every time Lucy would go to school, she felt as if there was a big barrier between them that couldn't be seen, yet it hurts her so much.

Her friends were a lot popular at school. The girls were called "princess'" while the boys were called "prince'". She was like an outcast at their group for she is called "the ugly", because she wears a very big and shady glasses, loose clothes and a very messy hair.

But even though, she was still considered as a friend by them. Lucy then feels a little guilty.

'should I tell them now or not?', lucy thought as she looked at her companions who are in front of her. She stopped for a while. Jellal saw her so he stopped as well, with the others looking at where Jellal was looking sadly, and landed on a very sad Lucy.

She has been thinking for a while if she wouls at least tell them now or not, but she couln't decide. She was thinking a lot and hadn't realized that there were a of concerned eyes looking at her.

"oh, I'm sorry if I worry you", lucy said as she bowed to them.

"no, lucy, don't be like that," Erza and the other girls said.

"thank you", she said as her gaze looked at the others with a reassuring smile.

She didn't know that there were eyes looking at her worriedly.

As they were near the school building…

"lucy?"

"what?"

"why do you always look like that?"

"no reason..'

" then at least remove –"

"no!" she looked away to them.

"oh! I'm sorry." Lucy said and bowed.

They gave her a questioning look. Jellal then chuckled and went near lucy.

"it's okay lucy. Take your time. I know you could tell them soon." Jellal said as he patted her shoulders. He whispered the last part so nobody could hear it. Lucy merely nodded.

a/n: I'm sorry if this is too short for your liking. But, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Reveal

Summary: Summary: lucy was keeping a secret from her friends and some of them knew about it. What will happen next?

Chapter 1

They entered the school quietly. Lucy first went inside because her friends were flocked with their admirers, even if their friends really hate them.

After a few minutes, they caught up with Lucy, who was getting her things in her locker, humming something which all of them smiled about.

"yo! Sorry if were late!," Natsu said as he went and hung one of his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"iiee, I know your admirers are really onto all of you so I'm already fine with it.", lucy said to them faking a smile, which was easily caught by Jellal & Natsu (even if he is dense, he still knows what's fake and what's not).

" Lucy, don't push yourself, okay? Were your friends, you can tell us if you need something," Jellal said. all of them nodded.

Lucy a little, blushed but a little tensed up. She didn't know what to say to them. But before she could say something, she heard someone yelling and coming to them, she mentally told herself to thank Wendy and Michelle later.

"lucy-onee-san! Lucy-onee-san!", both girls were shouting as they went near them.

"ohayo, wendy!michelle!", they all said as the latter greeted them back.

"woah, lucy-nee, why do you look like that?", they asked her as they pointed out her garments.

Lucy cleared her throat. " I'm sorry to tell you but this is my usual attire and you can't do anything about it," lucy said straight forward.

" but- hey," they two of them were dragged by lucy before they could utter another word. All of them looked at the three with a confused look except for one who is chuckling.

"jellal, what's so funny?" erza asked the said guy.

"oh, nothing." He said with a smile which caused the latter to blush.

" oh, I need to do something, catch you guys later, ne?" levy said as she rushed to where the direction of lucy dragging the two girls earlier.

Levy's p.o.v.

I was trailing lu-chan behind and stopped at the wall beside me since they stopped at the corner. I heard them talking so I eavesdropped. I know it's bad but I can't help but to have questions like:

'Why is lucy acting strange? What is she hiding from us? Why does she wear or look like that? Why is she hiding it to us? What's her problem?'

As if on cue, I heard a very shocking conclusion. I hurriedly ran towards the classroom since I heard the bell already rang and their conversation ended. I don't want to be caught so I hurriedly run. I was panting when I reached the room and saw them looking at me. I just ignored them and went to my seat thinking all about their conversation earlier.

Lucy's p.o.v.

I was panting when me and wendy entered the said room. We went directly at our seats after I greeted everyone with a smile but ignored them. I just sighed and went to my chair next to wendy. I heard murmurs across the room but I eventually ignored it. I saw wendy twitch and stood up, shocking most of our classmates.

"hey! Don't you dare talk about my cousin like that! You know nothing about her! I pity all of you! if you only knew about her, I'm sure you'll regret what you just said! have you ever known her to be like that? Never did you see the other side of her life, so don't talk like that!" wendy said as she sat back to her chair and gave me a smile. I smiled back at her. I looked over to Levy and she was giving a 'you-better-explain-everything-later-on-or-you-in- big-trouble-if-you-know-what-i-mean' look. A shiver then ran through my spine as she gave me that look. I just sighed and nodded at her. I never knew Levy had this side of her.

Time skip: lunch (normal p.o.v.)

The gang then sat at the cafeteria. Silence lingered at the gang until Erza broke it.

" so, lucy, why haven't you told us that you're cousins?" all nodded at what Erza said as all nodded in agreement. Lucy just flushed red in embarrassment. Wendy spoke up for her.

" lucy-nee isn't really like the others, revealing. Since her parents died, she was very silent and very alone. She doesn't want others to pity her so she kept herself hidden even to us. So, we, also recently known that lucy-nee is our cousin. Right, michelle-nee?" wendy said as she glanced at michelle, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, lu-chan. We didn't know." Thay all said.

"oh! Iiee. Don't mind it at all. I'm already used to it." Lucy said to them with a smile.

Seeing all of them understood, the three then sighed in relief.

"so, lu-chan, since they talk the talk for you, you will be given a punishment." Levy said as she pointed a finger to lucy, like of accusing others of their faults.

"what is it?" lucy said as she sighed (again) for :

She was waiting for a blow from erza, but nothing came. She only saw them smiling at her understandingly.

She doesn't even know what Levy is talking about.

She was sure that Levy was planning something fishy.

" you have to let us go to your place after school. As a punishment, we are going to have a slumber party at your house!" levy said with shining glimmering eyes. Lucy sighed about how Levy acted. She thought about it for a minute or so until, "fine. Then meet me at the azola tree at 7 pm.'kay?" she said and they continued eating.

Gray's p.o.v.

I sighed. I also wanted to find out all about lucy. I texted all the boys.

" hey guys, let's meet up at the rooftop after eating." I send and sighed. i looked at them and they nodded in agreement. After eating , I first excused myself from the gang signaling them (the boys) to follow. Later on, they followed as well.

At the rooftop…

"oi, ice freak, why dya' call us in here, huh?" said natsu.

I felt a vein popped out of my head but I calmed down.

" no biggy. I was just wondering something…" as said and looked at them with a questioning expression.

" what?" they all said.

" I was wondering, what is lucy hiding from us? We've known here since middle school yet I feel that she is hiding something from us."

"yeah, that bunny girl is hiding something. One of it is her looks and one of it is her identity", Gajeel said with a matter-of-fact tone. All agreed.

Then we all shared the same expression, bewildered yet confused, but one of us was just plain quiet at the corner.

"oi, Jellal, what's up?" natsu then asked startling the said guy.

"oh, nothing important!" he said.

I raised a brow. Then realization hit me.

"oi, jellal, your neighbors with lucy, am I right?" he just nodded.

"actually, she is also a dear friend of mine since childhood. Since middle school, you saw us really close right?" jellal said. all of us nodded.

" then can you tell us something about her when you were little?" I heard him sigh

'it won't hurt a bit, right?' he thought before giving out another sigh.

' I hope Lucy won't kill me because of this. Surely not. '

He then sighed once again and started telling a really long (by Natsu) story.

~~**-**~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~ **-**~~~ (Jellal's p.o.v.)

When I was 7 years old, we went here to magnolia. We had just came here because of certain reasons. Since I live at star street, the neighborhood was quite big. Then my mom, told me to greet the neighbors so I followed. Moments later, we arrived at a very wide and big golden gate. My mom knocked at the gate and eventually, the gate opened revealing a young girl and a very tall lady.

"good morning, neighbor. We are knew here. I hope we could all be friends? By the way, My name is Sabrina Fernandez and this is my son, Jellal. " my mom said with a smile.

" oh, nice to meet you too. my name's Layla Heartfilia and this is my daughter, Lucy. Welcome!" The older woman said.

"please come in. let's have a little talk inside, shall we?" we were hesitant at first but my mother decided that it was rude so we went in. and wow, it was very beautiful.

"what?" we all said. Jellal cleared his throat. " let me continue."

~~~**-**~~~ continuation ~~~**-**~~~ (Jellal's p.o.v)

As we went inside, the atmosphere is really nice. As my mom talked with aunt Layla, I was playing with her daughter, Lucy. We were quiet. Then I remembered what aunt Layla said.

'_Jellal could you play with Lucy, dear? She's quite shy actually. So please bear with it._ ' aunt said with a smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucy spoke up.

" um, Jellal-kun…" she said shyly.

"hmmm?" I said looking at her. I can see that she is really embarrassed.

" u-u-uum, can I be your friend?" I was actually shocked at first, but then I composed myself, and give out a sigh.

" sure. Anytime" I said with a reassuring smile. Before I knew it, she was hugging me.

"yaay! You're the first person who actually became my friend besides my mother." She said.

I was so shocked since it was my first time getting close to a girl (except my mother). She was actually hugging me and I hugged back. I heard mom and aunt Layla giggling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Lucy said with a blush on her face.

"it's okay." I said with a reassuring smile. I saw her smile back.

~~~**-**~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~**-**~~~

A/N: I'm sorry if this is still too short. Please leave a review! I will appreciate it so much! R&R ^_^ I'm sorry if my grammar is not that good.


End file.
